Surprises
by hooksjollyroger
Summary: Killian and Henry bring home a big surprise for Emma.


"Are you sure Emma is going to be ok with this, lad?" Killian asked as he and Henry walked up to the entrance of the apartment building.

"Why not?" Henry replied. "She's already brought one home for me before, but we had to take it back for...reasons." He opened the door for Killian, allowing him to pass. They climbed the stairs together, Killian holding on to their newly acquired treasure, Henry carrying a shopping bag full of supplies they needed, and paused outside the loft's front door.

"You first, m'boy," Killian pushed. "You're the one who wanted this. You get to tell her."

Henry took a deep breath and nodded, clearly nervous with anticipation of his mother's reaction. He grasped the handle and walked in, immediately looking around for Emma.

She was curled up on the couch, a mug of hot cocoa by her side, reading a book. "Hey, Henry," Emma said when she saw her son walk through the door. She got up off the couch and walked over to him. "Where have you been?" she asked giving him a hug. "Where's Killian?"

"Thaaaat's the thing..." Henry said cautiously. "We kind of have a surprise for you."

Emma looked down at her son, brow furrowed. "A surprise?" Henry nodded, looking up at her with those big, brown puppy eyes he inherited from his father. "I'm almost afraid to ask..." She looked up at the door as Killian crossed the threshold, her jaw dropping at what she saw.

There stood the pirate, who had finally taken to wearing jeans and a hoodie instead of his normal black leather, holding a bundle of blankets, and wrapped inside them was a fluffy, yellow puppy. Killian lifted the puppy up to his face and smiled as it stretched out yawning.

"Surprise...?" Killian said carefully.

Emma, mouth still hanging wide open, could do nothing but blink in shock. Killian and Henry glanced at each other, both trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Mom?" Henry asked.

"You...you got a...a puppy..." she stuttered.

"Yeah!" Henry said unable to keep his excitement inside any longer. He hopped over to Killian and started stroking the puppy's head. "Her name is Annabelle." Henry smiled brightly at his mother, clearly looking for some sort of approval.

Emma shook her head, giving a tight-lipped smile to appease her son. "Well, she's very cute," she said walking over and petting the dog lightly on the head.

Killian could tell this was not going over smoothly with his wife. "Henry, why don't you take Annabelle outside," he suggested. "She hasn't been out since before we picked her up."

"Ok," Henry said brightly, reaching up and taking the bundle in his arms.

"Two hands," Emma reminded her son.

"I know, Mom," Henry said. "I'm almost thirteen." Leaning down to pick up the bag of dog supplies off the floor, he gave the puppy a kiss and walked out the still-open front door and down the stairs.

As soon as they heard the building's front door close, Emma rounded on Killian who instinctively took a couple paces back.

"Are you freaking kidding me, Killian?" Emma said heatedly. "What the hell made you think it was a good idea to get a dog?"

Killian shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Emma," he said apologetically. "You know I just want to make that boy happy."

Emma, her hard look softening, reached out and touched her husband's shoulder gently. "He likes you, Killian," she reassured him. "You don't need to be seeking his approval anymore. You have it. If you didn't, I wouldn't have married you." Killian smiled at her. "And you sure as hell don't need to be buying him a puppy."

"I'm sorry, love," Killian said. "We can take the puppy back."

"There's no way we can do that now," Emma chuckled. "That would definitely lose both of us brownie points. We'll figure something out."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. But I better not be the one picking up after it," she warned.

"Now worries, lass," Killian smiled. "We'll all help out."

Emma patted his shoulder. "Famous last words, Killian." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly as they heard Henry climbing back up the stairs to the loft.

He walked in and put the puppy on the floor who, now wide awake, went pouncing across the floor to Emma and Killian. Annabelle jumped up on Emma's ankle, tongue hanging out and smiling.

"Alright, let's see who we have here," Emma said leaning down and picking up the dog. She cradled it in her arms and smiled as it licked her chin.

Henry giggled watching his mother scrunch up her face at the dog kisses. "I think she likes you," he said.

"I think you're right, kid," Emma said. "Ok, that's enough." She pulled the puppy away and set her back on the ground.

"Now, Henry," Killian said looking at his stepson, "you're going to be responsible for her. Your mother and I are not going to be always taking care of her. Aye?"

"Aye, aye, Captain," Henry said saluting Killian. "Can we call Grams and Gramps now?"

"Sure, kid." Emma ruffled his hair and handed him her cell phone.

* * *

A month had passed and Annabelle was quickly growing, becoming more energetic by the day. One night, Emma heard her whimpering from inside her kennel which they had placed in the kitchen. Looking at the clock, she rolled over and saw Killian was fast asleep. How he could sleep through her cries, she would never know.

Sighing, Emma sluggishly got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen. "What's up, girl?" she asked the dog as she crouched down in front of the kennel. Annabelle was doing "the dance" they had quickly come to know so well.

"Seriously? It's three o'clock in the morning. We let you out just a couple hours ago." The puppy looked desperately up at Emma who sighed some more. "Alright, come on." She reached up on the counter and grabbed the leash.

After tying Annabelle to the leash, she shuffled across the kitchen to the door, unlocked it, and walked out down the stairs to the outside. Emma leaned against the brick wall of the building as the puppy sniffed around on the grass.

The minutes ticked by and the dog still had not taken care of business. Emma, who was not only dreadfully tired, but had also been very on edge lately, was growing extremely impatient waiting for Annabelle.

"Will you just crap already?" Emma barked at her. "Seriously, dog, I just want to go back to bed." As she rubbed her face, the building's front door opened and out walked Killian.

"There you are," he said.

"Where else would I be?" Emma said shortly, throwing her hands up in the air.

Killian stood beside her and rubbed her shoulder. "You should've woken me."

"It's fine. I haven't been sleeping lightly the past few nights anyways."

"Why don't you head back inside then, love. I can finish up with her." As soon as he finished his sentence, Annabelle squatted on the lawn. "Never mind, then," Killian laughed.

Emma glanced over and smirked at him. "Thanks for the offer." She tossed the puppy a treat. "Both you and Henry have been very helpful with her. Far more than I originally though, I have to admit, which is nice to know." She stood there and laughed as Annabelle began chasing her little tail.

Killian pressed a kiss to her temple. "I knew she'd grow on you eventually, darling." Emma grinned. "We've become quite the little family with her," he said.

"Yeah," Emma sighed. "We really have." She laid her head on Killian's shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist, giving him a tight squeeze.

Killian looked down curiously at her. "What's wrong, Emma?"

"Oh, nothing," she said looking up at him.

He raised his eyebrow at her. "You can't hide anything from me, lass. What's going on? You've been acting curiously for a couple weeks now."

Emma stood up and turned to face her husband, leaning her body up against his and wrapping her other arm behind him. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Pulling away, Emma smiled and looked into his eyes. "Killian," she started, "I have a surprise for you now."

"Are we getting a cat now?" he joked.

"We will never get a cat," Emma laughed. "No, Killian, I'm pregnant."

Killian's face curled into the brightest grin Emma had ever seen as he bent down, kissing her full on the lips and lifting her off the ground in the biggest embrace. Annabelle bounced over them and started yipping at them. They broke apart, giggling at Annabelle's happily wiggling butt as Killian set Emma back on the pavement.

"Emma," Killian said, "you have never made me happier!" He looked at her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Annabelle jumped up on Killian's leg. "Looks like our family will soon have another addition, pup," he said kneeling down and petting her.

Emma knelt down next to her husband, stroking the dog's back and beaming at Killian. He looked into her eyes then down at her stomach, unable to believe that she was actually carrying his child. She watched as he stretched out his hand and placed it lightly on her belly. Emma's hand cupped Killian's as they gazed into each other's eyes, excitement pouring out of both of them as they thought of the new adventure they were about to embark on.

"Life's full of surprises, isn't it?" Emma said.

Killian cocked his head; he could already see a new sparkle in her brilliant jade eyes. "Indeed it is, my love. But these are the best kind of surprises."


End file.
